110048-lvl-50-grind-and-wait-you-should-change-something-carbine
Content ---- ---- ---- Sure it is nice to be able to do thoose things ..but you see id like something else as well it just doesnt keep my attention for along time ..im not the kind of guy who is satisfied with Titles or Gimmnicks i want real POWER in therms of a stronger Character to have done this n that and to be able to tell stories of all the fluff ive done isnt my cup of tea sadly . And surely Raids are not just fluff but the Time you need to invest for upgrades you cant even put to good use is just insane and not worth my Time. | |} ---- Had about 4 Plats went to AH and bought some real nice upgrades there some cost about 75 gold ...and all thoose upgrades been always better then what i saw in the adventures i did so far ... im at 3000 attack power 23% crit chance 179% crit hardness in combat on my esper single target dps up to 4200 well averages about 2800 on lvl 50 stuff .. thats without buff drinks ..or food i always forgett to use them ..i tested Vips and Amps for abour 30 hours to find a cool combination ...but now the funs kinda feels almost over... most likely i gonna take a break but most likely i wont be coming back if something doesnt change drastically in therms of advancement aviable. i even soloed some 5 Man Mobs already but still no advancement :) | |} ---- ---- You miss my point its not about the Grind ..it about the limits of the Grind ..+ the meaningfullness of the Grind ..atm its super limited and not worth it ..to stick around to one day get to the Grind goal ..if i could grind all the way i want i prolly would grind about 12 hours a Day if there would be some meaningfull goal ...but as it stands now ...its just not interesting to wait for more Amps or Vips or try to fetch some minor Gear upgrades ..it just doesnt feel satisfiyng or enough of a Gaol to stick around in Wildstar. I dont want to play 5 hours a week and then wait a week and another week and another week and another 44 weeks...in oder to see a real advancement. I dont want to invest 30 hours a week either if im capped in more meaningfull advancement after 5 hours anyway and would be capped in 44 or was it 450 ? Weeks anyway but i wont ever go there. So thats my problem with the Game. As it stands now i would feel really dumb to stick around seeing ppls fleeing left n right and invest any more time in a Game that becomes a Ghost Town most likely because of not enough meaningfull advancement ... | |} ---- ---- ---- I love dungeons, but wildstar's dungeons are nothing special. Once you realize a few key aspects of the game, MOO, interupts, telegraphing, boss mechanics, it becomes increasingly easy to see that the content is just taking a different approach, but not at all by any means a hardcore challenge. | |} ---- I didn't say they were "a hardcore challenge". To my knowledge, they weren't billed to be. It was only raids that the devs talked about being "hardcore". I just said they were fun. And they are. I enjoy the dungeons in this game more than other games I've played (which granted are only WoW and SWTOR). It's taking a different approach and it's one I like very much. :) | |} ---- Not sure why you think "not many will need it." Maybe not in your specific guild, but there are alot more players than your guild, and many are happy for the upcoming changes. | |} ---- I enjoy them, too. But a lot of people on here are telling folks to run vet dungeons as if it will change their perspective about the time gates this game creates. Wildstar is a great game, but not even the raids are as "hardcore" as promised. It's just another MMO and just another game, and one hopefully people will play for a while. But I think a lot of players feel like the game needs to be more inviting and accessible, and neither of those aspects conflict with a "hardcore" goal. | |} ---- I guess the "time gate" thing hasn't bothered me because I've been having too much fun playing the content that's available to me. I don't feel like there's anything I'm being blocked from doing. The effort/reward balance is off in this game, which is a shame, and I'm glad they are taking steps to address it. But for me, I'd much rather them have the core mechanics and gameplay design down and be honing the rewards rather than the other way around. But I would play the dungeons even if they didn't drop any loot at all (demonstrated by the number of times I ran dungeons even after outleveling them while going through the leveling process). | |} ---- ---- I dont want them to cater to me i want them to cater to everyone that left or is still around or might come back ...im not somone that likes Titles or Achievements for rewards i like a Power increase for my Character since Achievements n Titles dont interest me in the slightest bit at all unless they gave some sort of power upgrade then i would run all around the game to get achievements (i believe alot ppls think like that surely not everyone just some play for fluff there different ppls out there but a majority does like Power) atm i can go to AH and buy better gear then i get in dont know how many million dungeon runs the chances for any cool loot i could use feels like non existent i ran 10 dungeons i didn get a single piece nor did i see a single piece of meaningfull equipment ...nor do i get any rewards otherwise besides gear. The only Harder content then Adventures or Dungeons is Raids ..there seems to be no graduation in Dungeon Hardness ..you can go in with AH gear n hope for a minor chance of loot and by minor i mean 2% or even less thats what it feels like to me atm ...With Pugs your chance is 0.02% since if theres no gold anymore ppls bail out this Mechanic Sucks alot Gold for Reward ..Boss loot is crap only way at good loot is >Gold ? cant be really? ..there super easy adventures that reward gold even in pugs ...but i do not want to run thoose super easy same rewards adventures at nauseum. Since the harder Dungeons or Adventures seem not to offer Better equipment its all just Randomness doesnt depend on how hard it was its all the same. What i like to see is BETTER Rewards for HARDER Dungeons meaningfull BOSS drops or Adventures stuff i really want to have ppls that Brag about how cool theyre new glimmershinycannon of Proc aesnarepoison1000dpsasecondeffect is ...Carbine placed some runes in the game you can place into equipment for a 0.2% better char each rune thats just NOT enough ...overall all the Powerupgrades in Game feel unrewarding grindy boring slow tedious limited useless and serve just minor purpose. Im not going to grind gear to grind gear to grind gear sure atm you could grind for about 5 years and your character would be like 20% stronger after thoose 5 years ... nope thanks. (Im not into PVP much its just another better gear wins game) Carbine your carrot on a stick is dry and some Birds already eaten away 99% of it ...means its not good. | |} ---- ---- ----